Fragments
by Ebony Mitsu
Summary: The snap-shots we see in the album are but fragments of our lives. a series of song-based, song-timed ficlets co-written by myself and sailorspy94, see inside for more details :D
1. Knives & Pens 1

**All these ficlets are written by myself and by sailorspy94, and they're various pairings and themes. Each one is written to a particular song for the duration of that song, which makes for some pretty interesting ficlets as well as makes great practice. The idea is that for each song there will be two; one by myself and one by sailorspy94. i recommend her fics to you guys, especially her Rei/Artemis shot, which is sad but so sweet too *wipes away a tear***

**Enough chatter, let's get on with this gig ne? ;)**

**Song; Knives & Pens by Black Veil Brides**

**Author: Ebony Mitsu**

* * *

><p>Jupiter looked around at her fellow senshi; each looked as grim and determined as she in the face of this new enemy. This was the final battle. This was it.<p>

But nobody was sure of victory or survival.

The darkness ahead swelled, and she snapped to attention. Their Princess stood tall and raised the crystal. It's light seemed fragile in the surrounding darkness.

The darkness struck.

Nobody was sure whether they had won or lost, lived or died.

All was grey.

All was unknown.


	2. Knives & Pens 2

**As mentioned before, all these ficlets are written based on a song and for the duration of that song. As a result you'll get two very different stories for each one. This is a game we cooked up while we were chatting and it's actually pretty fun, also makes for good practice. **

**I recommend reading some of sailorspy94's fics because she is an awesome writer; she's currently in her ReixJedeite phase so i'm not sure what she'll cook up next :D**

**Song: Knives & Pens by Black Veil Brides**

**Author: sailorspy94**

* * *

><p>Rei lied on the bed, staring up at the blue eyes smirking down at her.<p>

"Tonight…you're mine…"he muttered, burying his face in her ravenous hair, as she quivered.

"Jadeite…this is wrong… I can't do it…" her conscious said no! you couldn't possibly be with him, not after everything that happened, yet…why did she want this so much? Lately, he was the only person on her mind, and now here she was, pressed beneath him on the King sized bed in his apartment.

They were both alone at last, and her vision suddenly began to go blurry as he kissed her neck. Gods…she couldn't do this….she could not stand it. It…it wasn't right! Yet…here they were….Her heart raced, and began pounding straight out of her chest. She was the soldier of war…she could have fought him off, she could have pushed him away..she could have said NO but, she didn't…she let him continue…She was stuck on a ride, and there was no backing out now…


	3. Sympathy For The Devil 1

**This is the second song in the Fragments collection. Whereas the first was the choice of a friend myself and sailorspy94 have in common, this one was mine. It is the song played during the ending credits of Interview with the Vampire, based on Anne Rice's amazing novel, a terrific book and film, an awesome song and, if i may say so, a totally hot Lestat (Tom Cruise; trust me, it suits him amazingly)**

**Song: Sympathy For The Devil by Guns 'n' Roses**

**Author: Ebony Mitsu**

* * *

><p>All nine Sailor Senshi looked shocked at the man standing behind Darien. There was no way! Absolutely no way! He'd been <em>fried<em>!

All looked to Rei; the priestess's already pale skin had gone ashen grey.

"Wh-what is he-?"

"I told you, he just appeared." Darien told her. "In the middle of my office at the hospital. Starkers."

Six girls turned various shades of pink at that. The man in question frowned as though he would have preferred it if darien had not broadcast that particular piece of information.

Rei started shaking, causing concerned looks to be cast her way.

"Does this mean they'll all be coming back?" Amy's words were quiet.

Darien shrugged. Jadeite shrugged. Neither knew.

Rei couldn't take it any more. She turned and fled down the temple stairs.

"Poor Rei, she's in shock." Lita murmured to Mina. Jadeite followed her, and when the Outers went to give chase the Inners held them back. "They need this." Lita said simply.

Jadeite caught her not far from the road. "Rei!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No, just talk to me."

"I killed you, you can't be here."

Jadeite smiled. He took both her hands and looked into her eyes seriously. "Pleased to meet you Rei Hino, My name is Jonathan Creed, formally Jadeite of the Shittennou. I've been waiting a long time."

She looked up at him, the tears that had threatened to fall did fall now. "I killed you."

"No love." he kissed her hair. "You set me free."


	4. Sympathy For The Devil 2

**This is sailorspy94's take on Sympathy For The Devil. She calls it "Sympathy for Wiseman?"****It's funny and amazing how you get two totally different takes on the same song. **

**Anyway, there may be a third person joining our little game, Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King. Please check out her fictions because she is also a great writer and her story, _"Amara & Michelle's FUN"_ is hilarious.**

**Song: Sympathy For The Devil by Guns 'n' Roses**

**Author: sailorspy94**

* * *

><p>An evil laugh rang through the darkness, as he watched the silver head man walk away. Just another one of his pawns….this was it….what a stupid prince he had been, to believe that he was actually an ally…it made him laugh how naïve some people could be in this world. But soon…it would all be his. Unfortunately…it seemed that that Sapphire was going to be some trouble…what a pity…but no matter. This was the game he played. The boy would be easy to be rid of, and as for Dimande? His infatuation with that moon princess was quite hysterical, who would ever want a royal fool? He would just as easily get him out of the way. No one would stand between him, and the accomplishment of his plans. Just then, a woman of Emerald hair walked in.<p>

"Yes…you called?" Wiseman smirked, now...to rid himself of the first nuisance….


	5. Just A Dream 1

**Ok folks, the next series of ficcies by song. This time the song-selection was made by Rei. There is also a third version of this one, i think, by Ruka-onee.**

**Song: Just a Dream**

**Author: Ebony Mitsu**

* * *

><p>Serenity floated in a void. She wasn't upset, she was merely waiting. Waiting for the light.<p>

Images of Endymion floated before her eyes. The first time she saw him, their last moments together, their last dance together. Their last kiss.

Her thoughts drifted to her Senshi and their loves. So sad. They didn't have a chance in the end.

_**(1000 years later . . .)**_

Serena walked beside her father, a vision in white. All eyes were on her, but her eyes only beheld Darien.

The vows said, the ancient promise kept. They shared a kiss to promise their love forever. Serenity's spirit smiled softly at the couple from the recesses of time and wished them well. The future was theirs. She hoped they made better of it than she had.


	6. Just A Dream 2

**Right then, the second version of the song, this time written by my sistah-friend :D Funny how we got the same pairing lol.**

**Song: Just A Dream**

**Author: sailorspy94**

* * *

><p>Usagi slowly stepped out of the car…all around her people filled the chapel. Closing her eyes she put the veil down, as tears overwhelmed her eyes. She remembered how just a year ago…she was walking to this same church...wearing white instead of the deep black, that now situated itself upon her. The church choir sang as her heart broke. Rei slowly approached her, the ravenette had clearly been crying as well.<p>

"Usagi…are you sure you're okay?" the blonde nodded firmly, but slowly reached out for the other girls hand, grasping it tightly in her own. As Rei drove her here, she sat in the passenger seat going through the letters she had collected over the weeks. The last time she had seen him was the day of her 22nd birthday, just after he had announced his intent to visit America, for a meeting there. It was his duty after all, as king of Crystal Tokyo. Now…here she was….walking down to the coffin that situated itself at the front of the room. Everywhere around her, people were crying, senshi and civilians for the loss of the King.

The blonde let out a silent sob, as memories flooded her mind, and a hand fluttered down to her stomach. The child he would never get to see, growing within her. As she stared at his still body, she knew it was true. He wasn't coming home…just as everyone said…she had expected him to come in the door and smile at her.

"I'm home, Usako…I missed you so much." He would kiss her deeply and they would spend the day talking and catching up over her favorite cake and ice-cream. Now…that will never happen. It had been an assassination….a rebel against the young Queen and King. She closed her eyes softly, her voice merely a whisper.

"Why…why…did you leave me…Mamo-chan…?" She hugged her best friend, beside her as she sobbed. Her goodbye to the first love of her life...the father of her child…her prince…

"Goodbye…Mamo-chan…" If only…if only this was just a dream…


	7. Just A Dream 3

**Right then, as promised, a surprise entry by Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King, a.k.a. Ruka-onee. another good writer; search her out and take a peek. she decided to randomly join us for this song :D**

**I think it's pretty good anyway, and sorry it took me so long to upload these ones guys! I'm looking for Chilly Down as i type and you read!**

**Song: Just A Dream**

**Author: Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King**

* * *

><p><em>The past two weeks had been more hectic than she had thought possible, but the day was finally here. March 19th, the day she had been waiting for since she was sixteen. Her sea-blue gaze drifted to the shoe-box she had placed in the passenger seat of her marine blue convertible sports car. It contained each and every letter she had gotten from overseas in the past two years – all from one person. A smile touched her porcelain face; the very same person whom she would see again tonight, and be with forever after.<em>

Upon arriving at the church, she wondered how things would work, or even if they could. Her soon-to-be spouse was Catholic, but she was not, and so she was just a tad worried things wouldn't work out. Pushing the unpleasant thoughts from her mind, she adjusted her veil and squared her shoulders. She pushed open the doors with one hand, and stepped into the inner room. A sound of trumpets caught her attention; she saw the military band – but not her_. Everything seemed to slow and her vision narrowed._

The arms of her _younger sister – Makoto – catching her seemed as if they weren't real._

A scream ripped from her throat, and the last thing she saw was the curtain of her own aqua hair as she collapsed.

Kaioh Michiru, woke with a start. Her silent scream echoed the one in her dream – no, it echoed the one in her memory. Sitting up, she curled her knees up to her chest, and laid her head on them. She gazed at the only picture which occupied her nightstand; the folded flag which had come with it rested in the drawer. Short-cropped, sandy hair; bright, playful emerald eyes; a boyish grin; a masculine physique; her uniform jacket unbuttoned at the top…

Nine years ago, the last time she had ever seen _her_.

Michiru didn't know how she made it from her bed to her balcony. Nor, did she know when she had removed he violin from its case. Her mind registered the time, but her emotions – as all connected to this day – seemed dead. It was 1:30AM on March 19th. The only sound came not from her; she did not cry, but her melancholy playing spoke more than her tears ever could.

And, after all, _she_ had always been the eloquent one – no matter what she may have believed to the contrary.

_Baby why'd you leave me,  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was countin' on forever…  
>Now, I'll never know.<em>


End file.
